Una fecha para recordar
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Halloween es una noche muy especial para todos los magos y brujas. Y la familia PotterRiddle no puede dejar de festejarlo. Harry y sus hermanos tienen una idea muy buena de cómo hacerlo. .Pertenece al universo de Otra Vida. Slash. TRJP HPDM


-/-/-/-/-

-

**Una fecha para recordar.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. 

**Sumario:** Halloween es una noche muy especial para todos los magos y brujas. Y la familia Potter-Riddle no puede dejar de festejarlo. Harry y sus hermanos tienen una idea muy buena de cómo hacerlo.

Pertenece al Universo de **Otra Vida**

**Parejas:** principal **James Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldy para los amigos)**, Harry Potter-Riddle/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Severus Snape/Regulus Black (**dedicado a Piruru-chan**), Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy (Como no, si es mi favorita ¬¬), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger/Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley/Miles Bletchley y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: embarazo masculino y humor negro XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Oneshot especial de Halloween.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡¿Festejar Halloween?!- exclamó con incredulidad Tom Riddle.- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Jams?

-Por supuesto que no.- masculló, haciendo un puchero.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Es normal que los magos y brujas festejemos ese día.

-Es normal para las otras familias que sí son "normales"… algo que nosotros no somos.

-¿No…?- se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja, su vientre abultado que sobresalía en esa posición.- Pues yo pienso que somos una familia perfectamente normal y deberás darme una muy buena razón para negarte a que hagamos esta fiesta aquí.

-Te las daré entonces… y no solo una.- siseó.- Primero, odio las fiestas y reuniones sociales de ese tipo, segundo… ¿quién se atrevería a venir a una fiesta del ex Señor Oscuro? Y tercero, y principal, _te maté_ hace veinte años en esa misma fecha, James Potter.

-Um… bien…- el animago se ruborizó ligeramente.- Es que los gemelos ya están grandes y me han estado preguntando toda la semana si es que podemos hacer una fiesta en casa para Halloween…

-No vamos a hacer una fiesta solo para cumplirle los caprichos a esos mocosos.

-… y Harry ya me prometió que se dará unos días libres de la Universidad para venir a pasarlo con nosotros.- siguió, sin imperturbarse por el anterior comentario.- ¿Por fi, Tommy? ¿Por nuestros bebés?- sus ojos se convirtieron en los ojitos de un perro apaleado.

-No…- su voz tembló y miró para otro lado. ¡Maldito su esposo embarazado poniendo esa cara…! ¡Era demasiado para negarse! ¡Ni siquiera con los vestigios del gran Lord Voldemort dentro de él, podría oponerse a tal cosa!

-¿Amoshito…?

-¡Está bien!- estalló, apretando sus puños en rabia. ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo débil! ¡Lo único que faltaba es que en algunos años se hiciera adicto a los caramelos de limón!- ¡Has lo que quieras!

-¡¡¡YEI!!! ¡Lo logró!- se escuchó que dos voces corearon desde detrás de la puerta.

Tom fulminó la puerta con la mirada, odiando el hecho de que sus hijos los habían estado espiando todo el rato y él no se había dado cuenta. Esos mocosos tenían una habilidad de infiltración que sus Mortífagos hubiesen envidiado en su época de oscuridad. Sin embargo, su furia se aplacó cuando sintió cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y un vientre duro e hinchado topó contra su cadera.

-Invitaré solo a los más conocidos, para que no te sientas fastidiado, mi amor. Te lo prometo.- susurró James, levantando la cabeza para buscar un beso. Su esposo se lo concedió.

_Estoy frito… deberé preguntarle a Dumbledore donde compra sus caramelos de limón._

_-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-¿Y lograste convencerlo?- las cejas de Harry se levantaron en sorpresa.

-Hijo…- suspiró dramáticamente.- Recuerda que fuimos los Merodeadores y yo quienes te dimos los consejos para conquistar a tu novio. No subestimes los poderes de convencimiento que tenemos y mucho menos siendo que estoy en espera...- acarició su vientre, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mmmhhh…- murmuró, mirando ceñudo el vientre de su padre.- Me aseguraré de tenerlo en cuenta si es que Draco y yo decidimos tener un bebé.

-No podrás hacer nada, es natural rendirse ante los deseos de una persona embarazada.- dijo su padre, implacable.

-

**.:.Por la tarde.:.**

-

-¿De qué vas a disfrazarte…?- quiso saber Harry.- Creo que deberías disfrazarte de ángel.

James miró a su hijo y largó una carcajada, seguido por los gemelos, que no sabían de que se reían, pero al ver la cara enfadada de su padre, se rieron igual. Fastidiar a su padre era muy divertido.

-No es divertido, Potter.- gruñó Tom, fulminando a su hijo con la mirada. Por supuesto, para ese entonces, Harry ya era inmune a las miradas matadoras de su padre.- Y yo no voy a hacer nada tan ridículo como disfrazarme… eso queda para gente como ustedes.

-¡Hey!- chillaron Harry y James, en ultraje.

-¡Si nosotros nos disfrazamos tú también debes disfrazarte, papi!- chillaron los gemelos.

-¡No lo haré!

-Awww… no sé que tanto te quejas, si cuando eras el malo maloso del Mundo Mágico tus seguidores usaban esas túnicas negras y las máscaras de calavera… eran como un disfraz, ¿cierto?- Harry y los gemelos asintieron fervientemente, haciendo que sus cabellos se despeinaran más de lo usual.

-Si siguen con esto, les voy a prohibir hacer esa fiesta del demonio.

-¡No puedes!- jadeó Harry.- ¡Ya tenemos todo preparado!

-_¡Entonces dejen de fastidiar!- _siseó en Parsél, sus ojos destellando en rojo por unos segundos, antes de salir de la Sala, dando un portazo.

-Uh… ¿creen que nos pasamos?- preguntó James, un ceño preocupado en su cara hermosa.

-Na…- dijeron sus hijos, con sonrisas maliciosas. ¡Su Slytherin interior había tomado posesión de sus cuerpos en estos momentos!

Desde su lugar cerca de la chimenea, Nagini hizo la representación perfecta de una serpiente que ponía los ojos en blanco. _Humanos…_

_-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Halloween**

-

La mandíbula de Tom se desencajó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Esto es una broma…?- pidió, pestañeando y tratando de pensar que todo era un mal sueño.

-Nopes… estos son nuestros disfraces.- Harry hizo muecas.

Y (por esta vez) Tom Riddle tenía verdaderos motivos por lo que enfadarse. Lo que veía casi hacía que le estalle una vena en la frente, que en estos mismos momentos palpitaba peligroso. No solos sus gemelos estaban vestidos con túnicas negras algo raídas (para el efecto) y llevaban máscaras blancas en forma de calavera, sino que su hijo mayor, Harry, de casi 21 años, había usado gel para domesticar su pelo y ponérselo todo para atrás, su túnica también era negra, pero con serpientes plateadas bordadas en los bordes de la manga y el cuello, y el mayor efecto eran sus ojos, que eran de color… rojo. Para completar el cuadro, Tom vio que Harry llevaba **SU** varita y Nagini descansaba a sus pies. Se podría decir que no dejaron nada fuera de detalle.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- siseó enfadado.

-¡Te estamos haciendo un homenaje! ¡Mira!- chilló Lucas, levantando una de sus mangas.

Tom cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. No solo Lucas, también Tobías y Harry levantaron sus mangas y revelaron un tatuaje perfecto de la Marca Tenebrosa que él mismo había inventado en el pasado.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma…- suspiró, pensando en voz alta.- ¿Y ese tatuaje quién se los hizo?

-Regulus.- dijo James, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Le pedimos a Severus, a Rodolphus, a Rabastan y hasta a Lucius, pero se negaron… por suerte, Regulus tiene ese Merodeador escondido dentro de él y nos ayudó.

-Ese insensato…- siseó venenoso.

-Awww… no te preocupes, es un tinta que se sale con agua.

Tom fulminó a su hijo con la mirada y después frunció el ceño en su esposo.

-¿Y tú…? ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar? ¿De un Dementor?

Los ojos de James se abrieron y sus cejas se levantaron.

-No lo había pensado…- musitó con sinceridad.

-Gracias a Merlín…- Tom gruñó y masajeó sus sienes.

-Para tu tranquilidad, no creo que me disfrace de nada…- hizo un puchero.- Estoy demasiado ancho como para que algo me entre.

-Podrías disfrazarte de vaca…

-¡Atrevido!- chilló James a su hijo mayor, rojo por el enfado. Tom giró su cabeza, para ocultar su sonrisa.

Harry rió y guió a sus hermanitos para que salieran de casa. Él se iba a encargar de llevarlos a pedir dulces en las casas vecinas. Vivían en un pueblo mágico y Harry reía anticipadamente al pensar las caras que iban a poner sus vecinos cuando vieran su disfraz. _Jujuju… que malo soy X3_

Efectivamente, tal y como se lo esperaba, no bien salieron a la calle, la gente que ya estaba afuera, recorriendo las casas con sus niños, palideció y miró con los ojos anchos la figura de Harry, que caminaba con lentitud apropósito, acariciando la cabeza de Nagini, que rodeaba su cuello con pereza, y en la otra mano tenía la varita de su padre y la meneaba de una lado para el otro. Sus hermanitos eran aún más drásticos, porque blandían sus varitas de juguete y gritaban: "¡Pagarás, tú sucio muggle!" o "¡Nosotros gobernaremos el Mundo Mágico!" en actitudes que ellos consideraban amenazantes.

Por suerte, James y Tom, ambos con trajes normales, pero el menor tenía unas orejitas de diablo y el Slytherin unas de osito, venían atrás de ellos y le explicaban a los vecinos que sus hijos no habían enloquecido, ni que hablaban en serio, solo que se estaban divirtiendo. Los vecinos les habían mandado unas miradas de duda y de miedo, considerando que la forma de divertirse de sus hijos no era en nada graciosa.

-Creo que has influenciado mucho en nuestro hijo mayor…- comentó James, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, mientras el otro lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿En que sentido?

-Es más sarcástico de lo que me comentaban que era y un poquitín más cruel, sádico y gruñón.

-No lo creo.- murmuró y su esposo lo miró con confusión.- No conoces a Harry más que yo, James. Era su peor enemigo, después de todo, y te puedo asegurar que nuestro hijo ya era así, desde siempre. Solo que es ahora cuando se atreve a sacar esa personalidad Slytherin escondida.

-Mmmhhh…

-Y tú también has influenciado en él.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, levantando la cabeza, para enarcar una ceja en su esposo.- ¿Cómo…?

-En este tipo de bromas. Recuerda que, cuando éramos novios, me contaste lo que les hacían a los Slytherin y, sobre todo a Snape, cuando estaban en sus años de colegio. Esas bromas eran muy crueles y humillantes… ¿no comparas esta broma de nuestros hijos con esas que hacían cuando estaban en Hogwarts?

-No, porque es diferente.- protestó, haciendo un puchero.- Nosotros no buscábamos darle un susto de muerte a nuestras víctimas.

-¿Y lo del Sauce Boxeador y Lupin?

-¡No puedes usar eso!- masculló.- Eso fue solo idea de Sirius…

Tom suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si… si… entonces solo yo tengo la culpa por el comportamiento de nuestros hijos.- concedió, antes de besar la tapa de la cabeza del menor.

-Exactamente.- afirmó James, cerrando los ojos al sentir la tierna caricia que su marido le daba a su vientre hinchado.

-¡¡¡OH POR MERLÍN, HARRY!!!- se escuchó que la voz del novio de su hijo gritó asustado.

-¡Ja! ¡Caíste! _**¡JUJUJUJU…!**_

-¿Ves…? Esa risa escalofriante es tuya.

-Si… si…- suspiró Tom. No le iba a decir ahora a su esposo que la risa de su hijo era mucho más asustadiza.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Más tarde esa noche, los invitados llegaron a la Mansión Riddle-Potter. Por supuesto, todos y cada uno de los invitados miraron dos veces y parpadearon varias veces al ver los disfraces de Harry y los gemelos. Snape casi se había desmayado. Sirius no sabía si reír o asustarse, pero terminó riendo, porque él también había elegido un traje irónico para esta fecha, porque él se había disfrazado de preso de Azkaban y convenció a Regulus y Rodolphus para que se disfrazaran de Dementor.

Al final, los invitados resultaron ser muchos, porque todos se habían reproducido para la fecha. El bebé de Neville Longbottom y Theodore Nott ya tenía casi cuatro años y decían que estaban buscando un segundo. Blaise Zabini esperaba el primero de su pareja, Ron Weasley. La pequeña Ginny estaba comprometida en matrimonio con su novio de la escuela y el pobrecito Miles estuvo bajo un escrutinio severos de tres meses hasta que los varones Weasley le dieron su bendición. Y Hermione ya vivía con Terence Higgs, pero no tenían planes de casamiento.

Todos los mayores también tenían sus propios hijos. Como Sirius y Rodolphus, que ya tenían tres niños, Regulus estaba esperando su segundo, aunque había tardado mucho en convencer a Severus, quien consideraba que uno estaba bien, pero el Slytherin supo jugar sus cartas y su esposo gruñón terminó aceptando. Ian Malfoy ya tenía casi seis años y dos hermanitos más, porque Lucius había decretado que su esposo se veía hermoso cuando estaba embarazado y Remus no tenía problemas en tener todos los hijos que su rubio amor deseara. El único con el problema era Draco, que tenía que cuidar de sus hermanitos cuando sus padres querían tener una noche para ellos solos. Era principalmente por ese motivo que iba a esperar mucho más para proponerle a Harry tener un bebé.

James miró para todos lados y vio que su esposo se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera que habían sacado al patio, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Caminó hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Qué miras tan atento?

-A nuestro hijo idiota.

James siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño al ver como Harry hablaba y trataba de tocar a Draco, pero éste tenía los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y se negaba al tacto.

-¿Te divierte eso, verdad?

-Oh, sí.- sonrió con malicia.- El chico Malfoy aún no lo perdona por la broma del disfraz y Harry está intentado hasta la imposible por ser perdonado.

James bufó, tomó la barbilla de su esposo, corrió su cara del espectáculo y buscó con sus labios ser besado. Tom se lo concedió, mordisqueando los labios del otro para pedir entrada y poder tener una batalla de lenguas.

-Sabes que te amo a pesar que seas un sádico, ¿cierto?

-Si, mi Jams. Lo sé…- sonrió.

-

**----¡¡¡Fin!!!----**

**-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Notas sin sentido:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Feliz Halloween!!!

Espero que hayan tenido gusto de este oneshot y que disfrutaran de ver como siguió la vida para la familia Potter-Riddle después de **Otra vida** XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


End file.
